A Life Of Lies
by Neacy23
Summary: Rewritten! AU.Total Naley. Nathan's life is hidden and full of secrets, but what will happen when the new girl Haley gets to him. Haley may seem to be a perfect little new girl but what happens people realize her life has a few secrets of her own.
1. Chapter 1 The New School

I have this finished on one site nearly finished on another and I wasnt very far on this site but I decided that I didnt really like parts of it so I am going to go back and fill in some gaps that I left and possibly(hopefully) improve this story. I know it skips big periods of time but I am going to fix that and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and the others to come.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Plot Summary-**

Alternate Universe. Total Naley. Nathan's life is hidden and full of secrets, but what will happen when the new girl Haley gets to him. Haley may seem to be a perfect little new girl but what happens people realize her life has a few secrets of its own.

**Short Main Character Summaries-**

Twenty one year old Lydia James and nineteen year old Elizabeth Sawyer met when Elizabeth transferred to Duke University. They ended up being in a lot of the same classes and realized they had a lot in common. Lydia an extremely young mother of six year old Mark, four year old Matt, and eight month old Jake and wife to Jimmy James. Elizabeth Sawyer had just had her first baby Ryan and was married to Larry Sawyer. By the time they had their daughters Peyton and Haley their kids were great friends and they were best friends. Haley and Peyton were the spitting images of their mothers and best friends as well. When the girls were two Lydia caught Jimmy and Elizabeth sleeping together and when her and Larry confronted them they split. They left never calling of contacting them again accept to get divorce papers signed so they could get married. Finally by the time the girls were four Lydia and Larry began dating and decided to get married.

**Jimmy James and Lydia Sawyer's kids-**

**Haley-**16 has a very complicated past (will find out more later) loves to tutor and hang out with her siblings and parents even though Larry Sawyer is not her biological father she thinks of him as it and loves him dearly as well as her half/step siblings. A cheerleader at her old school, ex singing sensation.

**Mark-**25 is married to a women named Beth, is in medical school, has one daughter six month old Lilli, lives in their hometown.

**Matt-**21 lives at home off an on is a college student at Duke Unniversity on a basketball scholarship closest of all brothers to Haley.

**Jake-**19 lives at home plays basketball for Tree Hill University where he is a student, girlfriend named Katie.

**Larry Sawyer and Elizabeth James's Kids-**

**Ryan-**18 senior at Tree Hill High very protective of Haley and Peyton and extremely close to both, girlfriend named Amy.

**Peyton-**16 best friends with her step sister Haley even before their parents got married when they were three. Very gloomy and artistic but makes an awesome cheerleader. Loves to listen to music and draw gorgeous sad pictures.

**Larry Sawyer and Lydia Sawyer's Kids-**

**Kyla-**11 adorable and looks just like Lydia, loves to dance and do gymnastics spends every moment doing it adores her older sisters.

**Issac-**7 loves to play basketball with is older brothers and is extremely popular ecspecially for his young age.

**Courtney-**5 like all her sisters loves to dance and do gymnastics also loves to sing which she is amazing at and is incrediably smart.

**Dan Scott and Deb Scott's Kids- **

**Lucas-**17 junior at Tree Hill High lives with his twin brother after his parents abandoned them when they were 11, amazingly talented at basketball loves to read and to write, is currently working on a novel about his life, works at his uncle Keith's car place during his free time, misses his parents but would never admit that.

**Nathan-**17 has a complicated past which with be discussed at detail later, also a junior at Tree Hill High lives with his twin brother after their parents abandoned them six years before, best basketball player in the history of Tree Hill High wants to play in nba, loves rap music, really a player, but is actually kind of sensitive and sweet.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 First Days and Surprises**

"I cannot believe mom and dad made us move to this place" 16 year old Peyton Sawyer groaned she could not believe her luck she had finally gotten used to her old high school and her freakin parents well father and step mother made her move.

"Oh be quiet you're only upset because you miss your friends" Peyton's step sister 16 year old Haley James retorted it was the first time she had even been close to a good mood in the last few months.

"So what… don't you miss you miss Chris" Peyton asked referring to Haley's serious ex boyfriend?

"Yea but we agreed breaking up was for the best" Haley said walking towards the door frowning, she missed him so much but if she admitted it she would probably sound like a retard he obviously didn't miss her otherwise he would have called. They had been together for the last seven years he was her first and only boyfriend and she had seriously thought she loved him. "Come on we don't want to be late on our first day" Haley said walking out the door.

"No duh" Peyton mumbled. "Hi I'm Peyton Sawyer and this is my sister Haley James… today's our first day and we were told to come to the office" Peyton told the secretary as they got to the school.

"Oh yes nice to have you girls with us" the elderly women smiled kindly.

"Nice to be here" Haley lied giving her the fakest smile ever.

"Well we hope you girls enjoy it here" the secretary said giving them each a schedule. "Ms. Davis I'd like you to meet Peyton and her sister Haley they just moved here from where did you say again" the secretary asked?

"It's a town about three hours from here called Wilmington" Haley said not really wanting to talk about their life before the move.

"Well Peyton, Brooke here is going to be your guide and Mr. Scott you will be Haley's" she said ushering the boy who was sitting in the corner to join them, and with that she left.

"Hey" Haley said shyly when Brooke and Peyton walked away.

"Hey I'm Nathan" Nathan said introducing himself.

"Haley" Haley responded not really knowing what else to say.

"I got that when the old lady said it" Nathan said he smirked laughing.

"Oh" Haley said slightly embarrassed. As they began walking to their first class Haley began to give Nathan Scott a look over. "Kind a hot" Haley thought staring at Nathan and checking him out.

"Thanks" Nathan said laughing as his smirk grew larger.

"Please tell me I did not just say that out loud" Haley mumbled blushing horribly?

"Yea you did but don't worry you're not to bad yourself" Nathan said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was your day Hales" Peyton asked as Haley sat on her bed in their room?

"Fine" Haley said thinking about the day she had had. She could not believe how much she liked Nathan, she had just met him yet she felt as if she had known him her entire life. He was soo cute and actually really sweet. He was cocky too but that just added to the hotness factor in her opinion.

"Hey little brother" Nathan said to Lucas walking into the apartment they shared.

"Hey" Lucas said "he fell asleep about an hour ago so he might be up again".

"K, thanks for filling in for me tonight Uncle Keith got called out of town and couldn't watch him I didn't know what I was going to do, you two and Whitey are the only people who know" Nathan said.

"Anytime you know I love the little guy" Lucas said.

"Hey Brennenn don't cry, daddy's here" Nathan said picking up a whimpering 2 month old baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter it hasnt changed much from the origanal but it will lol. Please reply and the more replies the sooner chapter two will be posted.


	2. Chapter 2 Hookups and First Loves

**Omg! I am soooooooo sorry for how long it's been! Thanks sooooo much to all of those who replied it means a lot seriously! Sorry for the time since I last posted as I said in my authors not I just haven't had the time. I had been dealing with school, speech team, mock trial team thing, and cheerleading so I've been pretty busy. I am going to stay busy till about May cause after cheerleading is done I'm doing golf then once speech is done I'm doing spring play so yeah lol extremely hectic. I have the next few chapters written its just a matter of typing them. Hope you all like this next chapter and I am soooo sorry for the long wait!**

**ps. if you read any of my other stories excpect updates for all of them within the next week already have them written for all of them haha I just need to have time to type them!**

**Chapter 2 Hookups and First Loves**

Nathan opened his eyes when he heard his alarm buzzing. He felt like he just laid down. He got up out of bed and quietly turned his alarm off before making his way to the living room where he sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table to finish up his calculus homework so it would be out of the way for the rest of the weekend.

Soon after he was finished the sound of a baby's cry filtered through the apartment. Nathan went back to his room and lifted the dark hair blue eyed child from his crib. Brennenn Nicholas Scott, Nathan's responsibility, Nathan's family, his son, his everything.

If you would have told Nathan two years ago that he would have a 3.78 GPA and that he would be a single teenage father he would have looked at you, called you nuts, and laughed. He used to be the king of partying, never said no to a beer, partying, or a good hook up but almost four months ago on July 21st that all changed.

It all started about a year or so ago. On his and Lucas, his twin brother's, fifteenth birthday, which also happened to be the 5th anniversary of the day their parents had abandoned them. Nathan got extremely depressed and honestly didn't know how to talk about how he was feeling so he got extremely drunk at his blowout birthday party and hooked up with some random girl he didn't even know.

The next morning when he woke ups he was gone, not that that really bothered him though because it was just a random hookup. Nine months later he got a call from Tree Hill Hospital that his girlfriend had just checked out and needed to remind him to pick up their baby.

Totally confused Nathan thought they were mistaken until they told him the women's name… Rachel Gatina, the random hookup he had had. He added it up almost exactly nine months since his party.

Before he would truly believe it he ordered a DNA test and surely enough it was his son. The first time he held his son and Brennenn's tiny fingers clamped onto Nathan… he changed. He started trying in school, was a lot more responsible, and he was doing it all for his son.

----------------------------------

**Meanwhile With Haley**

Haley woke up and walked over to her computer to do the same thing she did every morning about this time. She opened her email, clicked the compose button, and began typing.

_Chris,_

_I still don't see why you are not responding; probably cause your jerk father. All I am wondering is how you two are doing. Is everything alright? Okay well I miss and love everyone especially well, you know. I miss you bunches._

_Love you_

_Haley_

"Hales be quiet" Peyton groaned putting her pillow over her head. Haley had turned on her ipod docking station and started listening to music as she cleaned up her half of their bedroom.

"I don't have to you need to get up Peyt it's almost ten" Haley told her.

"Well I like most normal people, actually enjoy sleep" Peyton groaned once more pulling her pillow further down onto her head trying to shelter her ears from the music her sister was listening to. "I'm so telling mom and dad I need my own room" Peyton mumbled finally allowing herself to be awake.

"Not enough bedrooms Peyton we've shared a room since we were like five get over it" Haley said and you could tell she wasn't in a great mood.

"Well when you act all bitchy like this I'd rather share a room with Kyla and Courtney, hell maybe even some of the boys" Peyton told her turning the ipod off.

"Fine go right ahead then, I'm sure you will just love sharing the attic with Mark, Matt, Jake, Ryan, and Issac you'll get to have, what a whole two feet to yourself" Haley replied.

"God Haley what's your problem" Peyton screamed annoyed.

"I'm just tired of hearing you bitch all the time that's all" Haley told her.

"Whatever" Peyton said rolling her eyes and then they fell to Haley's half of the room on her computer. Her email was open and the name Chris was highlighted. "Get over him Haley" Peyton said solemnly.

"Go to hell Peyton" Haley said.

All Peyton did was walk up and pull her step sister into a hug. Haley immediately broke out into tears. Hales I know its hard but you gotta let go, I know you mess everyone back home but we need to start over, I'll help you" Peyton said softly. When Haley didn't answer she continued to speak. "I know you think you loved Chris and don't yell at me but I think it was more of in a first love way, I think you will be able to find a new love maybe even a true love, but you gotta try Haley bop. You will see you can be happy again I swear" she said.

--------------------------------------

**One Week Later**

"Soo you're my new tutor, huh, wont it be kind of hard to concentrate seeing as how you think I'm so hot" Nathan asked smirking?

Haley knowing he was just teasing smile back playfully before responding. "Haha very funny, why do you need a tutor from what I can tell from our classes you're incredibly smart" Haley asked him?

"Well this is how I stay that way…so I know I show you around and all but we never really get a chance to do much talking, and I'm sure you don't know much about the town, so do you maybe wanna go out to dinner tonight, ya know as friends" Nathan asked her smiling?

Haley thought about it for a minute. He did say 'friends' so maybe she should. After all everything that Peyton had been saying. "Yeah sure Nate I'd really like that" she told him smiling sweetly back.

"You're seriously wearing that to go out with Nathan Scott" Brooke asked dumbfounded? She was spending the night with Haley and Peyton tonight so she was helping her prepare for dinner.

"For the last time tigger, it's as friends that's it, it's not like it's a date r anything Haley argued using her nickname she had given Brooke over the last few weeks. She thought she looked okay for hanging out, she had on a pair of regular jeans she normally wore to school and a Duke basketball t-shirt.

"Gosh if you keep talking like that friends is all you'll ever be and I can so tell you like him so listen to be" Brooke said standing up. She went from Haley's closet and dresser to Peyton's and back and fourth. "Here put this on tutorgirl" she said handing her an outfit.

"I look dumb" Haley complained looking in the mirror.

"No you don't you look hot, but tuck the pants into the uggs" Peyton said referring to her boots. Haley was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, ugg boots, and an adorable light pink sweater of Brooke's.

"Haley there's a cute boy for you at the door" Haley and Peyton's seven year old sister Courtney shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah almost as cute as spider man" Kyla hollered. The older girls burst out laughing. Haley and Peyton's youngest sister had some weird fascination with Spider Man and they found it adorable.

"Hey Nate" Haley said as she walked down the stairs to see him standing at the door.

**Replies are greatly appreciated!**

**Much Love**


End file.
